fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrew McCormick
Kamen Rider Beetleborg is the main protagonist in the fanfictional series Kamen Rider: Beetleborg. Andrew "Drew" McCormick Personality Drew McCormick is a quiet 18-year-old young man who often seems to follow monk-like philosophies of peace. McCormick often spouts amazingly appropriate zen-like phrases he supposedly learned from his grandmother, prefacing them with "My grandma once said this". He also often does a 'point to the sky' pose, usually after he defeats a Worm or introduces himself. McCormick has no actual job & doesn't attend college because he believes that he is destined for something bigger (which is becoming Beetleborg). Despite having many talents (from cooking to hairstyling to excelling at various sports to the extent that he can handle entire teams alone), he is usually uninterested in pursuing anything until his belt activates. He calls himself a "National Treasure" & "Universal Treasure". McCormick stays in a big home with his little sister Jo, loves cooking, & seems to have an interest in Williams' co-worker, Heather. As a result, he is a regular customer at Bistro La Salle. Because of his abilities & outlook, combined with his talent of being a step ahead of those around him, McCormick is somewhat rude, & exceedingly arrogant at first glance. However, this serious personality holds back the caring emotions he has for others. Fictional character biography However, deep down, McCormick actually cares for other people & helps them when in need (in fact, he punched Dalton for not looking before crossing the street, as that caused an accident in which Jo got hurt). He possesses an uncanny ability to see through the Worms disguises as well as detect if there are any nearby without the use of any devices. McCormick acts mercilessly against Worms, saying that as long as they are Worms, they will be destroyed. It is not until after defeating Van & seeing him as unfit to be a leader, that he joins ZECT, even wearing a full Shadow ZECT Trooper uniform, though he later quits - his tenure with ZECT was merely a means of locating some Worms. McCormick possesses powerful strength & is stronger than any other Riders in every way, from searching for Worms to battling. McCormick's arrogant attitude & superior power usually results in great dislike from the other Riders, resulting in fighting between the Riders, although Beetleborg almost always defeats them easily. Beetleborg later utilizes a partial Put-On after fighting Kamen Rider Scorpix, with the end result being him as the victor. A Hyper Beetleborg from the future later appeared, & seemingly orchestrated a plan with McCormick to fake Heather's death, which worked quite well for all of ten minutes. McCormick later picks up Heather & comforts her, telling her his back-story. He met Heather's parents as Worms again on the day of the Charterville accident. He had planned to take revenge on them but once he saw Heather, he changed his mind & decided to save her. McCormick discovers Williams eavesdropping on their conversation & so he asks Williams which side will he stand on. McCormick wants to destroy all Worms so that Heather may live as herself, & Williams eventually agrees to help McCormick as well. Heather, however, is attracted to Area X by the sound of the man in the iron mask. The man was previously a test subject of the Hyper Zecter, but the Zecter went out of control, flinging both of them to the edge of time & space. McCormick proceeds in collecting all the Zecters as he believes the only way to save Heather is to ensure that he is the only Rider. He obtains the Hornix Zecter after Kickerborg defeated him in battle, Dalton trades McCormick the Scorpix Zecter for cash, & Jay gives McCormick the Dragonborg Grip. McCormick joins ZECT in order to further his quest in gaining all the Zecters & preventing Heather from being destroyed as he plans to destroy ZECT from within. However, Williams disagrees & says Riders are there to fight Worms and protect humans. This ends up sparking a fight between the two in which Stagborg ends up losing. At first, McCormick wanted to trade Holme all four of his Zecters for the Hyper Zecter, but Holme refuses & laughs at him. McCormick eventually gains the Hyper Zecter after Susanna steals it for him. Holme had the suitcase booby trapped to destroy any evidence of the Hyper Zecter, & detonates the suitcase while it is in Ucaworm's hands. However, the Hyper Zecter reverses the flow of time & appears to McCormick. Through the use of Hyper Clock Up, although unclear of its function, MrCormick saves Williams who is seemingly destroyed by the Cammarusworm. McCormick says that he will master the Hyper Zecter & cross over time, & when that time comes, he will save Heather. A mysterious man called Trent de Groot tells McCormick to stop collecting the Zecters, saying that if the Riders do not fight Worms, the Natives will be in trouble. McCormick realizes that de Groot is a 'Native' & guards him, as de Groot seems to know Heather's whereabouts. Aaron Williams calls on McCormick & tells McCormick the story of The Red Shoes, explaining that the Zecters will drive them insane if they refuse to fight worms. After Beetleborg saves Trent from a group of Worms, he experiences the 'berserk switch', almost killing Trent in the process. The Hopper Riders arrive on scene & defeat them instead, leaving with a cruel laugh. Unfortunately, de Groot is still killed by Cochleaworm after trying to escape. He tells McCormick to 'find the solar eclipse' & dies. McCormick & Williams then promise to kill each other if they were ever under the effects of the Red Shoes System again. McCormick then decided to release all the Zecters that he has obtained from the others. Later on, McCormick is challenged by two Executive Worms to defeat a powerful Worm without the use of Hyper Clock Up, & in return the Executives would tell him the secrets of the Natives. McCormick remarked that his power always evolving & is faster than light & called upon the Perfect Zecter. Utilizing the power of all 4 Zecters, he defeated Lepotophyesworm, but was taken through an involuntary Hyper Clock Up to a place 'devoid of all time' with the solar eclipse. After seeing a fleeting image of Heather with another man, he is pulled back into his dimension. McCormick is then left wondering why he still cannot control Hyper Clock Up. Back at the Bistro La Salle, Rena challenges McCormick once more in hopes of taking the Hyper Zecter, but her memory gets erased due to McCormick's Hyper Sting attack. Dragonborg & Beetleborg end up fighting each other because Jay doesn't believe that Rena is still evil. After Rena loses her fragment of the Charterville Meteorite, McCormick picks it up & is taken through another Hyper Clock Up to Heather's dimension again. After confronting his Worm counterpart, Kamen Rider Shadowborg, their Rider Kick collision forces Beetleborg back to the real world. McCormick discovers the secret behind the Masked Rider System after conversing with Williams, learning that it was created by Natives & given to humans who in turned formed ZECT. Through the use of this technology, they fight alien Worms & protect the Natives. It is also revealed that McCormick received his Beetleborg Buckle from the Native who mimicked his father. They are also able to conclude that the Natives arrived on a meteorite 35 years ago to assist the humans with the Masked Rider System. Even after learning all this, McCormick's sole resolve is still to defeat all Worms so that Heather may be safe. McCormick meets Reynold Norwood as well, & seemingly holds up a much better fight than Williams until Norwood activates Freeze, defeating the power of Hyper Clock Up, forcing McCormick back into Rider form. During their second battle, McCormick learns from his mistakes & anticipates Norwood's use of Freeze. After getting knocked back, McCormick's Hyper Shooting is still active & stuns Norwood temporarily. McCormick is then able to use the Perfect Zecter's Maximum Hyper Cyclone to defeat Cassisworm Dimidius, only to have him evolve into a stronger form, Cassisworm Gladius. Beetleborg & Shadowborg meet again later in the series, & this time, McCormick wants to purposely lose to Shadowborg so that he may somehow discover Heather's location. However, after realizing this plan made him seem like a coward & a small man, his fighting spirit returns & he defeats Shadowborg, only to be interrupted by Heather who transforms into Sisryaworm. She states that she is fine with living in another dimension & proceeds to defend Shadowborg. After Heather leaves, McCormick explains to Williams that the only way for her to be happy is to let her leave with the fake Beetleborg (Shadowborg). Susanna arrives with news however, that the entrance to the other world is opened when the solar eclipse occurs. Soon after, McCormick & Williams both rush for Area Z in hopes of defeating Cassisworm. There, they see Scorpix defending Blom using his life, & Williams tells McCormick that Heather is acting the same way. She doesn't want to hurt McCormick anymore & so she tries to convince herself that she doesn't want to come back. McCormick, moved by this, leaves, & goes after Heather as a solar eclipse starts. After chasing Heather back to her dimension, McCormick is able to convince her that Worms are not the evil ones, only the ones that wish to do harm are, & he will always protect her & be by her side. McCormick then talks about how Riders fight for the good of humanity, & she will always be protected. After realizing the one who really cares about her is McCormick, she leaves Shadowborg & returns to the human world. Beetleborg then goes to find Stagborg, on the brink of defeat. Coordinating a three-way Rider Kick with Kickerborg & Stagborg, they are able to neutralize Cassisworm while Hyper Beetleborg finishes him off with Maximum Hyper Cyclone. After discovering that Heather has been injured once again, he takes her to hospital, but she seemingly hides the fact that Shadowborg was the one that injured her. Leaving Heather, McCormick, along with Aaron & Holme, meet with Ned, possibly the leader of the Natives. He asks McCormick if he will help the Natives, & then decides to be McCormick's fan. Soon after, massive groups of Worms begin appearing again, & McCormick goes to defeat them. McCormick attempts to recruit other Riders in an effort to fight the Worms, but when he appears before Van & Trip, he finds them attempting to regain their darkness & quickly leaves, thinking that they are crazy. McCormick meets Norwood once again, this time as Cassisworm Clipeus, but is unable to fight him as Norwood runs away soon after. After conversing with Williams & Blom back at the Bistro, McCormick learns Dalton is a Worm & automatically decides to defeat him. Williams, however, disagrees, saying there is still good in him. While Williams leaves to fight Clipeus, McCormick goes & meets Tyrone, learning of a promise that he must fulfill. McCormick meets Dalton after talking with Tyrone & agrees to trade all the Zecters in exchange for Williams' life. At the last moment, the Zecters are able to escape, & McCormick engages Scorpioworm in battle. Preparing for the final blow using the Perfect Zecter, Dalton suddenly appears from Scorpioworm telling McCormick to fulfill his promise. Understanding that Dalton wants to destroy all Worms, McCormick activates Maximum Hyper Typhoon, slashing through Scorpioworm's body. As Aaron announces that the threat of the Worms will finally come to an end to the public, ZECT begins handing out Worm identification necklaces that alert the wearer of nearby Worms. Upon learning this, McCormick begins destroying the necklaces. By destroying the necklaces, the public begins to fear & hate Beetleborg. Beetleborg & Shadowborg once again do battle, interrupting McCormick's quest to destroy the necklaces. Anticipating Shadowborg's attack method, Beetleborg is able to defeat him by using Hyper Clock Up along with the Maximum Hyper Typhoon. Returning to destroying the necklaces, Stagborg tries to persuade Beetleborg to stop, but Beetleborg simply tells him something is not right about the necklaces & continues destroying them until a blocked bullet from Roosevelt's gun goes stray & hits Susanna. Beetleborg then fires at Stagborg & escapes the area, leaving an infuriated Roosevelt to care for an injured Susanna. Continuing on his mission of destroying the Worm identification necklaces, McCormick ends up rescuing Shadowborg from the clutches of Holme & Ned, who have taken over ZECT. After saving Shadowborg, Stagborg finds Beetleborg & demands to know the reason behind the destruction of the necklaces. Beetleborg reveals that the necklaces are turning humans into Natives & must be destroyed. Not believing this, Stagborg attacks Beetleborg & defeats him with the help of the ZECT Troopers. Lying under the rubble of the battlefield, McCormick recalls his words to Heather of him always being by her side. As he reaches for a lone flower, the rubble from atop him falls & apparently crushes him. It is revealed that McCormick was indeed still alive after all. He uses the very same lone flower to destroy the controls, causing the meteorite that was turning humans into Natives to overload. Afterwards, McCormick gives a powerful speech to convert the Native ZECT Troopers to his side. Then Hyper Beetleborg defeats Holme/Gryllusworm together with Stagborg, escaping the first explosion as an irritated Ned was intend to make McCormick pay for ruining everything he sought to obtain. Shadowborg then rushes out at the last moment, telling McCormick to protect their world as he drags Ned back into the explosion that kills them both. Realizing the battle is over, McCormick releases the Beetleborg Zecter, & Williams soon follows suit, the two then watch the Zecters fly away to an unknown destination. McCormick then tells Williams to listen to what he is about to say, for he will only do so once. McCormick then goes on to say that to walk the same path is merely a test of perseverance. McCormick then says, "But reaching different paths together is..." Williams then interrupts, calling McCormick "Friend", & asking him if his grandmother gave him this quote. McCormick smiles & states that those are his words. The two are then greeted by Roosevelt, Susanna, & Blom. Susanna leaps to McCormick & gives him a hug, causing McCormick to nearly fall backwards in surprise. McCormick then resumes a normal life. During the epilogue, McCormick is shown in Paris improving his cooking skills, giving his trademark introduction to a Frenchman who recognized him & asked him if he's the famous Drew McCormick. Forms The Beetleborg Zecter allows Drew McCormick to transform into Kamen Rider Beetleborg. As with all of the Zecters, Beetleborg has two basic forms that he can transform into Masked= *'Height:' 190cm *'Weight:' 132kg *'Punching Power:' 8t *'Kicking Power:' 10t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 20m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/8.9s Beetleborg's Masked Form is a heavily armored form resembling a pupa with low offensive capabilities. This is the default form that Beetleborg transforms into, until he flips the "horn" on the Beetleborg Zecter, like a switch, to initiate the Cast Off command. This primes the armor to "Cast Off," when fully activated, sends the armor flying off his form, destroying all lower Worms that get hit with the armor. Beetleborg then immediately takes on the sleek Rider Form. It is shown to be possible for Masked Form to be bypassed altogether by flipping the horn immediately after placing the Beetleborg Zecter on the belt before the armor materializes. |-|Rider= *'Height:' 195cm *'Weight:' 95kg *'Punching Power:' 3t *'Kicking Power:' 7t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 37m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/5.8s *'Rider Kick Finisher:' 19t Beetleborg's Rider Form is the sleeker & more offensive-based form which resembles more of a Japanese rhinoceros beetle which Beetleborg is named & themed after. In this form, Beetleborg has access to the Clock Up command, enabling Beetleborg to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By pressing the three buttons on the belt in succession, Beetleborg can perform his tachyon-powered Rider Kick. Beetleborg Rider Form has three variations of Rider Kick: a normal 180 degree roundhouse kick, a counter kick (360 degree roundhouse kick, which is used to surprise opponents who attempt to attack him from behind), & a flying side kick. |-|Hyper= *'Height: '''198cm *'Weight: 102kg *'''Punching Power: 15t *'Kicking Power': 18t *'Maximum Jump Height': 50m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4.2 *'Rider Kick Finisher Power': 35t Beetleborg is the only Rider in Beetleborg (with the exception of Stagborg with the aid of another Hyper Zecter from the future) that can achieve Hyper Form, an even stronger version of Rider Form. While Kamen Rider Atlurborg used the Hyper Zecter, he was unable to access a Hyper Form. Accessed through the Hyper Zecter, a futuristic Zecter made by ZECT & predestined to be used by McCormick, it initiates the Hyper Cast Off command, unleashing its full power. It also has access to Hyper Clock Up, a version of Clock Up, able to even time travel due to its faster-than-light speed properties. The maximum range of this is currently unknown, but its shown to be able to travel back at least seven years. Beetleborg is also able to take objects back in time along with him, (the most impressive example being a huge meteor). His finisher is the flying Rider Kick Hyper Kick. Even though the original Hyper Zecter from the present was destroyed by ZECT to prevent McCormick from obtaining it, another from the future appeared to replace it. He is also equipped with a jetpack-like device on his back, allowing Beetleborg flight capabilities, though usually it's only used to gain height for the Hyper Kick. But his alternate self used this device to fly through space, even pushing a meteor far larger than himself. Beetleborg's Arsenal Beetleborg Zecter *'Device Type': Beetleborg Buckle ('Transformation' Belt) *'Animal': Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle *'Color': Red *'Cast-Off System': Flipping the switch-like Zecter Horn on the Beetleborg Zecter over. *'Cast-Off Announcement': "CHANGE BEETLE!!!" *'Clock Up System': Slap the Switch-pads on the hip of the belt *'Primary Finisher': RIDER KICK - Beetleborg inputs the button sequence 1-2-3 on the Beetleborg Zecter & switches its horn-like lever back to its default position. When the horn-switch is flipped again, a tachyon charge surges from the Beetleborg Zecter to the Beetleborg Horn where it is refined, then transmitted to Beetleborg's right foot. Though a roundhouse kick to the head is the usual execution of the attack, the Rider Kick has had its share of variations. Beetleborg's Rider Kick is also capable of deflecting other tachyon-based attacks, including other Rider Finishers such as Dragonborg's Rider Shooting. Hyper Zecter *'Device Type': Beetleborg Buckle ('Transformation' Belt) *'Animal': Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle *'Color': Red/Silver *'Hyper Cast-Off System': Pushing the lever-like Zecter Horn on the Hyper Zecter down. *'Hyper Cast-Off Announcement': "CHANGE HYPER BEETLE!!!" *'Hyper Clock Up System': The 'slap-switch' on the Hyper Zecter. *'Primary Finisher': MAXIMUM RIDER POWER >>> HYPER KICK - Hyper Beetleborg pushes down on the Zecter Horn on the Hyper Zecter which begins a continuous absorption of sub-space tachyon particles via the Tachyon Fractor, doubling Hyper Beetleborg's power. Initiating the Rider Kick Attack, the tachyon flow is redirected to the Hyper Horn for refinement, then down to the Hyper Step on the right foot allowing Hyper Beetleborg to execute the 'Hyper' Kick - a traditional flying-kick attack. Rider Belt A Rider Belt designed by ZECT specifically for the Beetleborg Zecter. It contains a high-energy wave & radiates from time to time. Beetleborg Kunai Gun The Beetleborg Kunai Gun is Beetleborg's personal sidearm that has three modes to use the weapon in various forms. *'Gun Mode', the default mode, fires high-intensity ion beam blasts & is equipped with tri-laser targeting called DAT Sight. Its finishing attack is an ionic energy blast called the Avalanche Shoot. *'Ax Mode' becomes active when the gun barrel is held, & is wielded by using the bladed butt of the weapon like a tomahawk. Its finishing attack is the Avalanche Break. *'Kunai Mode' activates when the gun barrel is detached, unsheathing a short-dagger weapon good for its swift & easy handling; this is favored most when Beetleborg switches to Rider Form. This mode's finishing attack is the Avalanche Slash. ZECT Mizer The ZECT Mizer is a unique weapon specially developed by the ZECT organization for individual use among the Riders. This unique weapon loads tiny autonomous drones called Mizer Bomber which are released from the four shoots ports. Unique to the Zecters design, these Mizer Bombers independently swarm & attack enemy targets from all directions. However, these drones only have a limited operating radius of 15m. Perfect Zecter The Perfect Zecter is Hyper Beetleborg's signature weapon. This sword-like Zecter has two modes: Sword Mode & Gun Mode. The Dragonborg, Hornix, & Scorpix Zecters can be summoned by it & attach onto the weapon, either individually or all at once. Also, depending on the Zecter that is currently attached, the Perfect Zecter is capable of utilizing a hyper version of the Zecter's finishing attack in either Gun or Sword Mode. Once a Zecter color is selected at the cross guard, the trigger is pulled to initiate the attack. By attaching all three Zecters, the "All Zecter Combine" command is activated, allowing the Maximum Hyper finisher. When Zecters attach onto the Perfect Zecter, they switch into Perfect Mode which is denoted by the color change & position change. In the final episode, the Perfect Zecter was destroyed by the Gryllus Worm. The true origin of the Perfect Zecter remains a complete mystery. Sword Mode attacks *'Hyper Blade': By activating Beetleborg Power, the Perfect Zecter is powered into a tachyon-charged blade gradient that unleashes a powerful slash attack. *'Hyper Sting': By activating Hornix Power, the Perfect Zecter is powered into a tachyon-charged arrowhead gradient that can be thrusted like a projectile. *'Hyper Ax': Activated through Dragonborg Power. This kind of attack probably can form an axe. *'Hyper Slash': By activating Scorpix Power, the Perfect Zecter oozes Kamen Rider Scorpix's signature venom in an attack similar to the Rider Slash. *'Maximum Hyper Typhoon': After activating all of the Zecter Powers and announcing "All Zecter Combine", the Perfect Zecter releases energy in the form of a tachyon-charged rhinoceros beetle horn-shaped gradient, & is used in the form of a powerful slash attack. Gun Mode attacks *'Hyper Cannon': This attack is activated through Beetleborg Power. *'Hyper Laser': This attack is activated through Hornix Power. This kind of attack might produce a regular laser attack. *'Hyper Shooting': By activating Dragonborg Power, the Perfect Zecter releases a tachyon-charged energy gradient that disperses into several homing laser shots. *'Hyper Wave': This attack is activated through Scorpix Power. This attack might emits gigantic shockwave attack. *'Maximum Hyper Cyclone': After activating all of the Zecter Powers & announcing "All Zecter Combine", the Perfect Zecter releases a vortex of tachyon-charged energy that is able to annihilate multiple enemies at once. However, the recoil is so powerful, he must access Hyper Clock Up to withstand it. But during this state, Hyper Clock Up only affects Beetleborg. Vehicle Beetleborg Extender Masked Mode *'Length': 2020mm *'Width': 1170mm *'Height': 700mm *'Top speed': 410km/h Ex Mode *Length: 3090mm *'Width': 1170mm *'Height': 700mm *'Top speed': 900km/h The Beetleborg Extender is a modified Honda CBR1000RR designed for Beetleborg, capable of switching between two performance modes: the high-speed Masked Mode & the offensively oriented Ex Mode. Masked Mode is the Beetleborg Extender's first formation & is most suited for Beetleborg's Masked Form in every aspect, because of its highly-fortified defenses. After using "Cast-Off" (Beetleborg cannot ride Ex Mode in Masked Form), the bike changes into Ex Mode. This form is used for frontal assaults & battering style attacks as the Ex Horn can easily destroy Pupa Worms. After the front fairing clears, the front wheel separates in two, allowing the front chassis to sink. The Clock Up system can further extend the abilities of this machine, allowing it to surpass basic gravitational laws. Category:Kamen Rider: Beetleborg Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists